


If You Are The Desert, I'll Be The Sea

by revebleu



Series: One Hundred Strokes of the Brush Before Bed [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Desperate Nicky, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revebleu/pseuds/revebleu
Summary: Nicky can feel himself starting to blush and he looks down at his food, trying to remember how to use a fork, praying no one noticed the way his hands are shaking. He is hyper-aware of every spot Joe is touching him and nearly chokes when Joe’s finger slides right down to circle his hole.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: One Hundred Strokes of the Brush Before Bed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	If You Are The Desert, I'll Be The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who left comments and/or kudos on my last fic. You're so very kind and I'm glad to know you enjoyed it.

Nicky opens his eyes to bright, butter yellow sunlight on sunday morning and smiles to himself, squirming closer to the heat radiating from Joe’s sleeping body beside him. Joe slips his arm around Nicky in his sleep, pulling him in tight. Nicky wriggles and twists back until he can feel Joe’s erection digging into the small of his back. Another shift and he can rub his ass back against it. Joe’s sleepy groan is immensely satisfying.

Joe tenses his arms around Nicky, pulling him even closer, his hips starting to push against Nicky as well. Just as Joe’s hand starts to drop to the waistband of Nicky’s brıefs, a shrill ring sounds from across the room.

“Hold that thought,” Nicky mutters, rolling away from Joe and ignoring his plaintive whine. He reaches for the bedside table to grab his phone, bringing it closer and answering it just in time.

“There is new information about Kozak’s whereabouts. I need you both here with us. We are waiting at the cafe on the corner, the one Joe keeps moaning about.” Andy’s voice comes over the line, and Nicky sighs under his breath.

“Andy-”

“I know Nicky. I’m sorry. Look, I wouldn’t call you back if it wasn’t important, you know that.”

Nicky does know that but he is also unwilling to abandon their plans just yet. He and Joe decided to take off by themselves for the weekend, just to be together. Spend some time in a nearby town, have a romantic dinner at a restaurant, come back to a place they don’t need to share with their sisters and act like the thousand year old husbands they are. He gives his erection an apologetic look and starts pulling on his clothes, assuring Andy that they’re on their way.

Nicky rifles through the pile of clothes on the bedroom’s floor, tugging on a shirt and throwing one to Joe.

“Joe? Get up, we’re meeting with Andy and Nile.”

Joe lifts his head an inch and blinks sleepily at him.

“What happened to morning sex?” Joe asks, and the pout is so obvious in his voice that Nicky pauses in his hurried movements to smile at him.

“I’m sorry, amore mio. It will have to wait. Come on, get dressed, I told Andy we’d be there in ten.”

“Nico no, come back to bed,” Joe pleads, but Nicky shakes his head.

“Andy says it’s important. Let’s go and have a look at the situation, yes?” Nicky says with a serious voice. “I will make it up to you, I promise.” he adds.

Joe scowls at Nicky but starts slowly rolling out of bed without saying anything to that. Nicky throws more clothes at him, earning himself a glare and several possible insults muttered under Joe’s breath. He smiles, his love is never his best when denied.

***

They arrive at the cafe almost fifteen minutes later, greeting their family and sliding into the empty side of the booth. The waiter comes to take their order before they have to wait even a little. Nicky gets waffles while Joe orders a full breakfast. He still finishes eating long before Nicky, though, and finally emerges from his morning grumpiness to engage Nile in their habitual banter. As he leans forward, reaching for his coffee, Joe drops his hand from the back of the booth to the small of Nicky’s back. 

Taking it as an act of forgiveness for making Joe leave the bed earlier than he wished, Nicky pushes his leg closer to Joe’s, finally paying attention to the conversation going around him.  
The information is not exactly new, but it still can be useful. They’ve been looking for Kozak on and off since London. It’s not a priority, but they think she can become dangerous if she decides to share the truth about them. 

While they are talking Joe’s fingers starts to tease around the hem of Nicky’s shirt, slipping just underneath to dance lightly over his skin. Nicky tries to shoot Joe a questioning look, but he is saying something to Nile, making her laugh while the tip of his middle finger starts to slide down the seam of Nicky’s jeans, over Nicky’s ass, his hand squeezing one cheek then rubbing the other.

Nicky can feel himself starting to blush and he looks down at his food, trying to remember how to use a fork, praying no one noticed the way his hands are shaking. He is hyper-aware of every spot Joe is touching him, his arm reaching down Nicky’s back, his palm pressed against the base of Nicky’s spine, his fingers all slipping down under the waistband of jeans.

Joe palms Nicky’s ass through his underwear, squeezing roughly, fingertips digging into the crease. Nicky is sure his face is so red everyone can tell but he can’t seem to move, can barely breathe as Joe runs a finger between his cheeks, pressing hard through his underwear.

Just as Nicky thinks about excusing himself to the bathroom or something, the conversation starts to heat up again and Nicky gives up on finding a way to be somewhere private with Joe.

As if he’d heard, Joe suddenly pulls his hand back and uses it to bring his glass of water to his lips. Nicky tries not to stare as Joe starts stroking the condensation on the glass, his fingers slipping around in the wetness as he talks.

“And what do you say Nicky? You’ve been very quiet so far.” Andy’s voice pulls Nicky out of his reverie, and he turns his attention back on her, forcing down the disappointment that Joe is not touching him anymore.

Then Joe’s fingers are back, wet this time, the cold a shock of sensation that sends shivers up Nicky’s spine. He tries to hide it by taking another bite of his waffle, nearly choking when Joe’s finger slides right down to circle his hole. Nicky gulps down some water while Andy raises an eyebrow, squinting suspiciously. Luckily, she is quickly distracted by Nile asking a question, and Nicky turns to face Joe.

“What are you doing?” Nicky hisses under his breath while Andy signals a waiter for more coffee.

Joe smirks at him and flexed his finger a little harder.

“Shouldn’t have left me hanging this morning, Nico. Now we get to see how you like this.” 

The words are whispered, Joe barely turning his head and punctuating the statement with a push of his finger that has Nicky trying to muffle a gasp.

Joe turns back to the table and Nicky tries his best to keep up with the conversation. His mind keeps going completely blank as Joe pushes his finger deeper, then pulls it almost all the way out before slamming it back in. Nicky shifts forward in his seat, leaning towards Andy under the guise of interest, giving Joe more space to work with. The combination of shame and arousal twisting in his gut is enough to have him gripping the table hard, just to stop himself from rocking back onto Joe’s hand.

When Joe slips another finger in, sweet stretch and burn leaving Nicky breathless, he can barely bite back his groan. Andy gives him a weird look but doesn’t say anything, and Nicky reminds himself to act normal.

He is not sure if he wants to punch Joe or beg him to fuck him, but since he can’t do either, he just holds still and tries to remember to breathe.

Nicky is so hard it hurts and he is starting to worry about the wet patch in the front of his briefs possibly bleeding through to his jeans. He needs to come, and soon, every thrust of Joe’s fingers pushing his desperation up a notch, until he can barely see his friends in front of him, every part of him focused on the push-and-pull sensation inside him, the gentle drag and sweet friction of his dick shifting in his underwear.

And then Joe finds his prostate. It is like lightning straight to his spine, like a buzz under his skin and Nicky knows he is going to come in his pants, right there at the table in front of everyone. He needs Joe to stop but he can’t say anything, doesn’t want Joe to ever take his hand away.

And just then, right when Nicky thinks he can’t take it anymore and he is definitely going to come, Joe pulls his hand away without even sparing Nicky a glance. Nicky is so close he thinks he might cry. He is barely aware of getting up from the booth, muttering something about the bathroom and pulling his shirt down low over the bulge he’s sure is obvious to everyone. He barely makes it into a stall before he is scrabbling at his jeans, frantic and clumsy.

The door opens and Nicky practically wails with frustration. All he needs is about thirty seconds alone, and fuck, does he really really need it. But then there is Joe’s voice, just on the other side of the stall door.

“Nico? Let me in.”

Nicky wrenches the door open and drags Joe into a hard kiss, tongue shoved into Joe’s mouth and Joe goes with it for a minute before pulling away with a chuckle. Nicky whimpers and grinds his cock against Joe’s hip, too far gone for words.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay my love. I got you,” Joe whispers, his voice so reassuring, and then he is dropping to his knees right there on the bathroom floor, his hand steady on Nicky’s fly.

Joe’s soft, wet mouth closing over the head of Nicky’s cock is almost too much to take. Nicky’s head slams back against the wall, the pain unnoticeable compared to the overwhelming sensation of wet lips and hot suction slipping down his length, all the way to the base, and the tight clutch of Joe’s throat swallowing against him.

Nicky barely holds out for a full minute, holding on by a thread, desperate to prolong what has to be the best (and shortest) blowjob of his life. When he comes, his hips snap forward and Joe just takes it, takes every inch and every drop, holding Nicky up as the bathroom stall disappears in a surge of pleasure.

When Nicky opens his eyes, Joe is standing again, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He is grinning his proud I-did-something-awesome grin and Nicky grabs him by the back of the neck to pull him into another kiss. Nicky can taste himself in Joe’s mouth and groans, reaching down to palm Joe’s cock through his jeans. He can feel Joe’s hips shift against his touch and he grinds down harder before flicking Joe’s jeans open and pulling him out. He strokes him rough and fast, watching Joe’s face as he comes, his eyes shut tight and his lips forming a perfect ‘o’.

Joe collapses against him after and Nicky holds him, pressing soft kisses to his temple and the side of his neck as he comes down. They clean up and Nicky hesitates at the door.

“They’re going to know what we did, we’ve been gone way too long and we were not subtle.” Nicky says, worrying his lip.

“I know,” Joe says, smirking a little. “Problem?”

Nicky can’t help but laugh back. “No?”

They grin stupidly at each other for another moment before going back out to face the others.


End file.
